Death Suits Her
by suitsher
Summary: A young girl meets a strange man who changes her life forever. A vampire-story. Includes characters from Yu-gi-Oh! : [Marik, Bakura] Rated for bloody and erotic scenes.
1. Prologue

Myaco: Hello - this story is a vampire story so be prepared for the blood and violence but also erotic scenes xD yeah I am a little perverted

Nijimi: Erotic yeaah.

Myaco: You are even a bigger pervert than I am xD

Nijimi: Hehehe xD

Myaco: So anyways. I put it up in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Section because there are some characters like Marik and Bakura in it.

Nijimi: Marik

Myaco: Yeah i know xD. And I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I own Yami, Mei, Nijimi, Tora and my other characters in this story. Oh and don't mix up! YAMI ISN't YUGI's OTHER HALF. This Yami is my Yami. He is a vampire and he has nothing to do with Yami Yugi.

**Prologue:**

* * *

…_There was this tall figure. I didn't see it very clear. It came closer and looked just like a shadow. I sat in the darkness. I couln't see anything besides that figure. I had the feeling i was floating. And then a pair of blue eyes bored through me…_

"Miss Youkai!" the voice starteled me. „If you please…" I jumped up. I was totally awake now and could hear voices whispering my name behind me. The math teacher stood before me. He looked furious. I didn't know what to say. I had been sleeping after all and i hadn't heard anything he said. „Well?" he started again, with an angelic smile on his face. „I…ehm…you see…umm…" I couldn't find any words. „OUT!" The sweetness was gone, the monster was out and the finger was showing the classroom door. I heard whisperes again. I walked out of the room and stopped behind the door. I looked up. It had been the seventh time this week I had fallen asleep during the class. And it was only Thursday! But the strangest thing was, that every time I had fallen asleep I had seen this figure. It kind of gave me chills. But to tell the truth: I couldn't care less. I stretched myself a little and as I had the chance to get away, I went downstairs and left the school…

…_It was just a stupid dream anyway…_

* * *

Myaco: I'll soon post the first chap. Oh yeah. This whole story is based on my dreams i see every night xD And i am looking for reviews-

Oh yea…tell me if you find any spelling mistakes xD


	2. You Are Mine

Myaco: Hello again- finally I am ready with the first chapter :D I want to thank my reviewers- You guys help me you know :)

To: The lady winged Knight: I was so happy when I read your reviews…Now I know that I am not alone with my psycho ness xD Thanks so much

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I own Yami, Mei, Nijimi, Tora and my other characters in this story. Oh and don't mix up! YAMI ISN't YUGI's OTHER HALF. This Yami is my Yami. He is a vampire and he has nothing to do with Yami Yugi.

**Chapter I – You are Mine.

* * *

**

It was indeed a very sunny day, the third day of a singing festival held in our city. We currently had a break and I, as lazy as I was, used the opportunity and occupied three benches for sleeping. The sun was shining, a warm breeze caressed my face and I could hear some other bands performing. Oh yes, it was relaxing.

Suddenly, my sun was blocked. I heard a voice but not as it came from outside, but as though it was in my head. I opened my eyes. A tall man was standing practically in front of me. He wore a black coat, notwithstanding the summer-heat, and a big black hat. I couldn't see his face though.

He turned to me in a low voice "Would you mind moving a little?" I guess my fame had made me a bit arrogant and I closed my eyes again and replied "Watch me oppose you. I am not moving!"

"Fine" he answered. I felt a cold breeze and a really strange feeling. I opened my eyes and…I was sitting???!! A pair of icy-blue eyes was staring at me. I felt cold. Really cold. I watched in his eyes. These were the same eyes I had seen in my dreams. I became suddenly very tired. He took my chin and whispered to my ear

"I want to drink your blood…"

My eyes went wide. I was scared. I had never before felt such fear. My heart was already beating faster. Then I felt his cold lips against my neck. A sharp pain followed and my vision went kind of blurry. I felt his breath. I was cold and I couldn't move. Maybe I didn't want to move at all…All I heard was two hearts. Beating in the same rhythm. Mine and his. Weakness crawled up my spine. My strength was fading. My will was gone.

He removed himself from my neck and placed his lips on mine. They were now warm. Just like me. He deepened the kiss and I felt his sharp teeth. Blood began to flow into my mouth. I swallowed it greedily. My strength was returning. I couldn't oppose him. This time I was sure that I didn't want to oppose…I wanted more.

He broke the kiss, smirking. His white teeth were covered with blood. I couldn't move. My limbs were numb and tired although the immense energy I had just received together with the red liquid. He lifted me up and I passed out…

I opened my eyes. I was lying under a tree. Watching up, I saw sunrays dancing on the leaves. I felt a sharp pain in my neck but when I touched it, there was nothing in there. Not a scratch. But I was sure that he…

"Mei"

A familiar voice was calling me. I woke from my thoughts and saw Tora-chan running towards me.

"Hai?" I was a little puzzled.

"What are you doing? Daydreaming again?" She winked and I laughed at that remark.

"Now, come on. Everybody is waiting for us. The crowd is going crazy! You can already hear the voices calling out our name."

She helped me up. Maybe it was because of the sudden movement but I felt dizzy for a moment. We ran to the stage, up the stairs. I was given a microphone and we went on stage. My dizziness came back. I looked at all the people. Heard them calling out our names. The music started. I couldn't remember my words. I could only hear screaming in my head.

Music…People…Voices…Tora's singing…Screams…

I grabbed my head.

Coldness…Pain in my neck…Two hearts beating…The smell of fresh blood…The taste of it…

I fainted. Again.

Once again I opened my eyes. Where the heck was I? My head hurt like hell. What was wrong with me? I had fainted so many times already. I was so tired. People were standing around me with worried faces. Tora-chan hugged me.

"I thought you'd never wake up" She confused me.

"I only passed out for a little" I smiled at her as sweetly as I could. Tora's eyes went wide.

"You were out cold for 6 HOURS!"

Now MY eyes went wide. And now I noticed the white ceiling and white walls of the room that smelled like medications. I was in a hospital.

"Look. The sun is already setting!" Tora pointed outside the window. I looked outside the huge window. Tora was right. The sky was colored in pink and yellow colors.

"You collapsed on the stage. We tried to wake you up but you didn't react. We had do cancel the show. You should have seen the crowd. They were totally pissed" Tora explained.

"It seemed like you were dead. We were so scared. You were paler than a corpse and you really freaked us out with the words you said during the time you were unconscious. We couldn't understand any of it…" Tora looked very nervous and excited. "Finally we called an ambulance…" She finished. Everybody else had left the room so we were alone now. It was quiet and dark. I didn't mind the darkness but the silence was somewhat disturbing.

"I want to go home…" I broke the silence. I really hated the room. Tora looked at me and replied quietly "Maybe you should…''

I interrupted "No! I want to go home. Sorry Tora-chan for worrying you so much…" The silence invaded the room again. Tora hugged me and stood up.

"I call Yukishiro and tell him to drive you home. Take care Mei-chan" She left the room.

I sat in the silence, looking out the window. My head started to ache again. I heard the screaming again. Somebody opened the door. It was Yukishiro.

"I brought your clothes." I took them and changed quickly. We left the hospital building.

The clouds had gathered and the first drops of rain touched the ground. I sat in the car. I was still tired and fell almost immediately asleep, the sound of rain in my ears.

I woke up in my apartment. The clock on the wall showed half past two. It was still raining. I stood up and walked through the dark hallway into the kitchen. There was a note on the table:

_I bought some food for you. Sleep well._

_Yukishiro_

I opened the fridge and got sick from the view and the smell. I don't know why but I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I fell on my knees and just sat there for a while. Cold sweat covered my face. My hands were shaking. I stood up and turned the lights on. I stared the girl in the mirror. My hair was messy and I was pale. But that of course didn't come as a surprise after throwing up my whole stomach. I washed my face and turned off the lights. I was so tired and went back to bed.

I spent three days of my normal life. Went to auditions, radio talk-shows and photo sessions. Everyone noticed that I was paler than usual but I just explained that I hadn't sleep very well. Everything was just normal. Except for the food. I didn't eat one bite and I was getting sick already when I thought about eating. I felt hungry, though. And I felt as the strength was disappearing from my body.

On the fourth night, after a photo session, Yukishiro couldn't take me home. So I had to walk. It was pretty cold for a summer night. I turned from the trafficked street to a quiet one. No lights were on. I could only hear my footsteps. I really had the feeling that I would not make it. My legs didn't want to move. And my head stated spinning again. My vision blurred and I was about to pass out....

Pain. My neck. The street started to swirl. A street-lamp went on. Under it stood the icy-eyed man. I touched my neck. There was two identical holes and blood was dripping out. I fell but the dark figure caught me. Once again he pressed his lips against mine. I had felt this before. This cold. The taste of...blood. I regained my strength. He separated our lips. He didn't put me down but continued walking. I fell asleep in his arms.

"You are mine, Mei Youkai. Forever mine." He laughed in a psychotic way and it echoed back from the empty street.

The street-lamp went out.

* * *

Now, that's it for the first chapter 

Thrilled yet?

Wait for some more.

Inform me, if you find any spelling mistakes.

And of course review-


	3. Announcement

Hello.

I want to announce that I no longer will be updating this story in because all the characters and storyline is my own creation, thus, making it an original story rather than a fanfic. If you'd like to follow the events furthermore you can read the story on http://tsukiyo.planet.ee/suitsher.

Have fun.


End file.
